Andrew Andy Magic
Andrew Andy Magic Fjölkynngi Galdur (Andrew Andy Magic, February 29, 2020－June 25, 2222) was the first evaluation of man who had the skills of super magic in the world. He had the abilities to change himself from the person to anything, for example, another person, animals, furniture, and etc. Moreover, his abilities also helped him to see the future and saved people’s lives. Everyone showed his and her respect and appreciation to Galdur since his abilities helped people who lived in Iceland. In 2038, he became to the first president who was the youngest in Iceland until his death. He was the co-founder and chief executive officer (CEO) of A.M Inc., and also he was the largest shareholder in his company. In 2030, Fjölkynngi Galdur appeared on WOW Magazine’''s list of "The First Man Who Has Super Magic Power In The World.” In June 25, 2222, Galdur accidentally died in a car crash when he was on the way to his office. He predicted this incident when he was 35 years old, but he still could not stop the issue and save his life. '''Education and Life' Fjölkynngi Galdur was born in Patreksfjörður, Iceland on February 29, 2020. He was the only son of Guðveigur Galdur and Baldvina Galdur. Galdur attended the Iceland University at Patreksfjörður and graduated in 2037. He graduated from university at age seventeen which was earlier than other students as normal. He got a bachelor’s degree in Psychology major and achieved high honor when he graduated. In his college life, he participated in men’s ice hockey team and he was the team leader. He led his men’s ice hockey team went to different school to have the competition, and his team won every single game due to his successful leadership. After he graduated from university, he stopped his academic life and became the youngest president in next year. Galdur found out that he had the magic power when he was ten years old. There was a night that he had a dream about having the skills of super power and knowing the way to use. He suddenly woke up and he started to follow every single direction from his dream. When he thought about something in 10 seconds on his mind, he automatically became the thing he imagined. He was scared at the first, because he thought that he was not like a normal person. He was afraid, but he still decided to tell his parents about this. Surprisingly, his parents were not shocked and even said to him that they already knew it since God told them before. Galdur’s parents owned several private hospitals in Iceland, and they asked their son to go and helped them by using his super power after he discovered it. He successfully saved many patients’ lives without giving them medicines. His power helped his parents’ hospitals to bring more attention in the country and more patients to come. His fame immediately spread out throughout the world, and later on he became the president in Iceland. Jung-Jung